


Bunny Tracks

by Stereksale7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, This is seriously pure fluff wow, When are my fics not based off of tumblr posts?, based off a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereksale7/pseuds/Stereksale7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr post i saw somewhere:<br/>"On Easter, we had this tradition where an old man down the road would paint little ‘bunny’ prints along the sidewalk, as well as up to the door of every house where a child lives…and he’s done this every year, without fail, since before I was born.</p><p>Over the summer, that old man passed away, so no one in their right mind expected to see the tracks this year.  However, when I woke up- there they were!  </p><p>Turns out that his eighteen year old grandson (who happens to be known as the badass of our school) got up at three this morning and spent four hours- by himself -painting the prints; just to make sure that the neighborhood kids wouldn’t be disappointed.</p><p>My faith in our generation = restored. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it's currently almost the end of May and I wrote an Easter-themed fic, but I initially saw this post back around Easter time, and didn't have the time and motivation to write it then. So here it is! Enjoy!

 

 

> Derek "badass" Hale, was what he was known as. Stiles' 3-houses-down neighbor, broody, stubbly, Adonis god, and the object of Stiles's (and everyone in their high school, hell, everyone in the state) affection. Now, don't get Stiles wrong, Derek doesn't go around beating up in the hallways like some stereotypical, high school sitcom badass, but he does glare at practically everyone, drives a intimidating black Camaro, and occasionally rocks a leather jacket though. Oh,  _and_  he did beat up a kid who made fun of his younger sister Cora last year, but that was the one and only time Stiles personally witnessed Derek Hale doing anything actually violent. 
> 
> Now, does Stiles talk to Derek? No, but not without lack of trying. Daily, Stiles tries to strike up conversation with Derek in their shared classes (study, History, and Math) but all he really gets is a mumbled (sometimes practically growled) "hi" or an unamused grunt, but Stiles's still tries, even if he's 99% positive Derek hates him...even if they did occasionally hang out and ride bikes together when they were younger, until Derek packed on about 70 pounds of muscle-mass and grew stubble that not even 40 year old men could grow properly. 
> 
> Yes, Stiles and Derek were almost inseparable for quite a while, which bodes Stiles's point: even if Derek has the whole "badass" look about him, he's actually a puppy who, once even kissed a 5-year old Stiles's "boo-boo" (aka scrape from falling off his bike) better. 
> 
> Is Stiles hurt that him and Derek basically platonically broke up when they started high school? Yes, but he has Scott now, and Lydia, Allison, and occasionally Jackson, but that doesn't mean he isn't going to try and get him and Derek to become friends again, even if Derek's too "cool" for him now...
> 
> But back to the present
> 
> Stiles is currently spending his Saturday planning out what to eat for tomorrow, and no he isn't strange okay, tomorrow's Easter, and like every year (even before Stiles's mother died and Scott's dad left), Scott and Mrs. McCall are coming over for Easter Sunday dinner.
> 
> Or so Stiles thought, until his phone pinged with a text from Scott:
> 
> _Scotty Boy:_
> 
> _Heyyy dude...so turns out Allie wants me and my mom to go over to her house for Easter dinner tomorrow...something about the parents finally meeting each other and stuff, because Allie and I have been dating for like a year...I'm sorry dude! I'll make it up to you! :-(_
> 
> _Stilenator:_
> 
> _Its fine Scott...I think my dad was thinking about taking up a shift tomorrow so Jordan can go see his family anyways... it'll just be me, some movies, and a shit ton of Easter chocolate, it's all good_
> 
> _Scott Boy:_
> 
> _Thanks man! I promise i'll buy you like all the Easter candy and bring it to you! Love ya bro_
> 
> _Stilenator:_
> 
> _Yeah yeah, i'll be waiting, love ya too man_
> 
> Stiles sighed, well, tomorrow's gonna be boring. Stiles ached a little bit, Easter was his mom's favorite holiday after all, which was why they continued to celebrate, but it's fine, maybe he can just have a "Stiles day"...
> 
>  
> 
> Everyone in the neighborhood knew old Mr. Derby. The guy was around for forever, and was nice to everyone. He was most well-known though for how every year, late on the night before Easter, he would go around the neighborhood and hand-paint "bunny footprints" on the walkways of houses with children, exciting them because "Look mommy the Easter bunny came!" But, old Mr. Derby passed away around 6 months ago, and unless his ghost magically came back from the grave, everyone in the neighborhood, including Stiles, was expecting there to be no bunny prints.
> 
> But, everyone, once again including Stiles, was pleasantly surprised to wake up and see the bunny prints at houses around the neighborhood. Stiles even had them at his house...
> 
> Wandering into the kitchen, Stiles's dad was just grabbing a water from the fridge, decked out in his uniform, and heading towards the door.
> 
> "Morning Stiles, Happy, or should I say Hoppy, Easter!" Stiles's dad said giving him a hug.
> 
> Hugging back, Stiles said "Yeahh Hoppy Easter too dad. About that...did you notice how everyone still has bunny prints? Did old Mr. Derby's ghost come back?"
> 
> "Ha ha very funny Stiles, but no his ghost didn't come back, I talked to Mrs. Stevens next door this morning when I stepped outside, and she said the Hale boy did it."
> 
> "Hale, as in  _Derek_  Hale?!" Stiles exclaimed.
> 
> "That'd be the one son, but I gotta go to work, see ya later, don't eat  _too_  much candy from that basket, Love you"
> 
> "Yeah, yeah dad love you t- wait did you say basket? What basket? You got me a basket? I'm not five dad" 
> 
> Smirking, John said, "oh no I didn't get you a basket, but I know who did, why don't you go check? Its in the dining room"
> 
>  
> 
> Leaving his dad as he headed out the door, Stiles went into the dining room and was faced with a fairly large and well-decorated Easter basket.
> 
> "What the hell?" Stiles said to himself as he walked towards the basket to investigate. His mind was still reeling from the fact that Derek not only painted all the children's houses with the bunny prints, but even took the time to paint Stiles's, even old Mr. Derby stopped once Stiles turned 13.
> 
> Picking up the card, Stiles looked it over. 
> 
> It was a blue-ish green Hallmark card. With a glittery chick hatching from a glittery, decorated Easter egg, and the words "Happy Easter!" were curved on top, also embossed in glitter. Stiles noticed that he already had glitter all over him, 'great, I now have craft herpes' he thought to himself as he opened the card.
> 
> "I hope you have a wonderful Easter!" was printed on the inside, and then underneath was a hand-written note:
> 
> _Dear Stiles,_
> 
> _I'm not sure why I sent this, but I felt like I needed to. I know Easter was your mother's favorite holiday, which is why I painted the bunny prints for your house too...Lately I've been thinking about how much I miss being friends with you, and how much of an asshole I've been, I hope you can forgive me..._
> 
> _♥Derek_
> 
> "He misses me?! He signed it with a heart?!" Stiles exclaimed to himself.
> 
> Stiles made a decision, and rushing upstairs, he hurriedly took a shower, and got dressed.
> 
> Locking his door, Stiles started his short walk down the street to Derek's.
> 
>  
> 
> Knocking on the door, Stiles realized how nervous he actually was, I mean, he hasn't been there in a solid 4 years. Wiping his suddenly sweaty hands on his pants, Stiles braced himself.
> 
> The door opened, and Talia Hale answered with a simple "Hello Stiles, come on in" and a knowing smile.
> 
> "Hello Mrs. Hale" Stiles said heading inside.
> 
> "Oh please Stiles, I know its been a while since you and Derek spent time together, but you can still call me Talia"
> 
> " _Mom"_ Someone grunted to Stiles's left. Looking over, he saw the metaphorical man of the hour himself, Derek.
> 
> "Heyy Derek" Stiles said with an awkward hand wave.
> 
> "Hi Stiles" Derek answered, and was he... _was he blushing?!_  
> 
> "Now Derek, why don't you and Stiles head up to your room hm? I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about" Talia said in a sing-song tone, heading towards the kitchen.
> 
> Stiles looked to Derek, who looked as awkward as Stiles was feeling. Derek gestured to the stairs, and Stiles took his cue and headed up them, to Derek's room.
> 
> "Third door on the left" Derek mumbled behind him.
> 
> "Dude, we used to be best friends, I know where your room is" Stiles bit out a little more harshly than he intended, as he pushed open the door to Derek's room and sat down on his bed.
> 
> Derek followed, and sat down next to him, now blushing furiously (and adorably Stiles's mind supplied).
> 
> "So..." Stiles started.
> 
> "So..." Derek mirrored.
> 
> "I got your basket, and saw the prints, I, thank you I guess, you didn't have to do that."
> 
> "It was no problem Stiles, I wanted to...did you read the card?" Derek tentatively asked.
> 
> "I did" Stiles answered simply.
> 
> "And?" Derek prompted.
> 
> "And? And? And I don't get it Derek!" Stiles exclaimed, turning and looking a startled-looking Derek fully in the face now.
> 
> "I don't get why you're doing this! I thought you hated me! We used to be best friends and then you suddenly stopped talking to me! Unless you count grunts and weak 'hi's as talking Derek! Because I certainly don't!"
> 
> Derek looked shocked, and a little...hurt?
> 
> "Stiles, I don't, I never..I've never hated you...the complete opposite actually" Derek stuttered.
> 
> "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Stiles asked, getting more frustrated by the minute.
> 
> "It means i'm in love with you, you idiot! I have been for forever! Probably even when we first started talking when we were kids! And when I got older and realized what it meant Stiles, I got scared okay?! I didn't want to be gay, because Jackson always said it was wrong and bad and said all those other douchebaggy things and my little 13 year old mind got freaked out okay?!" Derek exclaimed in a rush.
> 
> Stiles sat back, stunned, and a little...hopeful?
> 
> Choosing and thinking over his words carefully, Stiles settled on "Well you were scared then...are you still scared now?"
> 
> Derek looked stunned for a second time that afternoon.
> 
> "Stiles...are you fucking with me? Because I'm afraid you're asking that because you just want to know...not because of what I hope you mean..."
> 
> "And that is? What do you hope I mean, Derek?" Stiles asked, leaning in a little closer.
> 
> "I'm hoping you're asking because you want to know if I still love you and want to be with you...because you love and want to be with me too." Derek whispered.
> 
> Grinning, Stiles leaned in a little more and gently cupped Derek's cheek saying "Well, good then, because you're right"
> 
> "I'm right?" Derek asked, a grin blooming on his face.
> 
> "Mhm" Stiles answered and leaned in the rest of the way, meeting Derek's lips for a sweet kiss.
> 
> Derek muttered a quiet "thank god" against Stiles's lips, causing him to grin and deepen the kiss.
> 
> The kisses started turning less sweet and more fiery, with hands on places they've never been before, when Derek's bedroom door opened and Laura barged in saying "Derek, Mom wants to know if Stiles is staying for-!" 
> 
> "Laura can't you fucking knock!" Derek exclaimed, reluctantly breaking away from Stiles, but keeping his hands wrapped around Stiles's waist.
> 
> "Hey language young ma-! Oh.." Talia said, seeing the state Derek and Claudia and John's sweet son that she missed so much, were in.
> 
> "Wow great, why don't we just call the whole family up here!" Derek exclaimed, and when he felt shaking, looked at Stiles who was trying desperately to not laugh.
> 
> Smiling, Derek joined in the laughter, and soon Laura and Talia followed as well.
> 
> "Well, i'm guessing you're staying for dinner Stiles?" Talia asked
> 
> "Yes ma'am" Stiles answered with a smile.
> 
> "Good" Talia answered, tugging Laura in tow "give the boys some time alone sweetie".
> 
> Derek could practically hear his mother telling his whole family downstairs already.
> 
> "So... why did you do the whole bunny prints thing, besides to woo me?" Stiles asked jokingly.
> 
> "I used to mow the lawn for old Mr. Derby's, and when he started becoming sick, he asked me to take up the bunny print project for him, and I said yes."
> 
> "So wooing me wasn't a part of it then?" Stiles mock-pouted.
> 
> Kissing him, Derek whispered "A little bit" Before leaning in for another kiss, cutting off what was probably a "I knew it!" from Stiles.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Needless to say, Stiles never spent another Easter alone.
> 
> And if another set of smaller bunny prints showed up alongside the originals the next years, well it was because the Easter Bunny got an assistant...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I have no beta so if there's any mistakes...well then whoops aha.  
> Any fic requests/prompts? Message me on here or on my twitter @obroseyposeys and i'll be happy to give them a try!  
> 


End file.
